customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons (Clipped Wings)
The Demons are a race of malevolent entities and a primary race in the Clipped Wings universe. Unlike most races, the Demons come in several different breeds which serve their own purpose within the Demonic Legions. Breeds Dark Ones The Dark Ones are the most common breed of Demons, serving as the primary portion of the Demonic Legions as the soldiers of the front lines. They resemble your typical demon - Red skin, a bulky build, and a pair of horns on their head. Hellforgers The Hellforgers are a breed of technological geniuses among the Demonic Legions. They have developed a mass array of seige weaponry and powerful biological terror weapons. They are considered to have even greater minds than the wisest of Human mathmatitians and scholars to the point that their scematics are widely sought after by some of Michaelus's top engineers. Imps Imps are small, annoying, and often times incompetent Demons who only serve to bother mortals rather than harm them. Related to Sprites and Fairies, Imps gather in small numbers to toy around with mortal possessions not out of spite but rather curiosity. Luciferus the Devil often considers them to be a nuisence, but would rather not put the effort into killing them all. Gargoyles Gargoyles are a special breed of Demons. Unlike the others, who are for the most part eternally loyal to the Devil, Gargoyles serve as protectors of certain Human buildings, primarily castles and chapels. They remain in a stone-covered "sleep" when they stand watch over these structures, but when required they will shed this outer shell and defend their home should it come in danger. Very few Gargoyles serve under Luciferus, but those who do serve him typically have mixed feelings toward his leadership. Inferno Raptors Inferno Raptors are feral, dinosaur-like Demons with a surprisingly amazing intelligence. They tend to hunt Humans and Evr'sti Monks in small packs, and when they must engage in a hunt they will flank their target(s) from both sides. Every pack has a leader called a Mind, which gives out mental commands to its followers. The Inferno Raptors are considered to be the most dangerous of the Demon breeds. Sprites Sprites, despite their peaceful nature, are biologically Demonic and originate from the realm of Rahlayahn. Unlike other Demons, who are either mischevious or malevolent, Sprites are playful beings with the mind-set of an 8-year-old child. Their curiosity is without limits, and their goal in their immortal life is to find a playmate or two. When a playmate grows old and/or passes away, they will start a hunt for a new playmate. Most Sprites will also hoard a collection of trinkets, each once belonging to one of their past playmates. Dragoons The Dragoons are a breed of lizard-like men who use torture and terror to get what they want, normally knowledge or in less common cases money. They are often times led by a Chief, also commonly called "The Dragoon Dragon", who commands whatever group it has been assigned to. Their favorite form of torture is the crushing of fingers due to the extreme pain it can cause. Dusk Ravens The Dusk Ravens are a breed of Demons who serve as messangers and harbingers, traveling both Rahlayahn and the Mortal World to deliver news and to herald the coming of the Demonic Invasions. It is said in Mortal fairytales that the sight of a Dusk Raven is a sign of impending destruction. Thrillseekers The Thrillseekers are a group of Demons who, as their name suggests, seek the thrills of pain. They capture inoocent men, women, and children to torment them for their sick lust, and when they have no victims on hand they will often resort to torturing themselves with scalpels, knives, and other tools. Very few Thrillseekers will think twice before doing so. Walking Fortresses The Walking Fortresses are, by far, the largest of the Demon breeds, reaching heights of about 25 feet and lengths of about 35 feet. They resemble tremendous beetles, but they have been covered in thick Obsidian armor and are mounted with a large fortress-like structure on their back, hence the name, which is filled with about 10-15 Demonic soldiers and four cannons. Hell Hounds Hell Hounds are a common breed of canine-like Demons, with burning hides and eyes filled with ferocity. There is a sub-breed of Hell Hounds called the Hell Hound Bulls, which are much larger, more vicious, and are notable for their curved horns sprouting from the sides of their heads. The most famous of all Hell Hounds is a three-headed Hell Hound Bull named Cerberon. Necromites Necromites are one of the most feared of the Demon Breeds, even more than the Raptors. Necromites are parasites which infest the corpses of Mortals, raising them back from the grave as mindless flesh-hungry zombies. Necromites are nearly indestructable, being known to be able to reattatche a lost limb and only being able to be fully destroyed by damaging the head. Ilith'nyekh / The Endless Ones The Ilith'nyekh are a breed of Demons who have no loyalty toward the Devil, but rather serve Eldritch the Eternal, an ancient god who is believed to predate the universe itself. The Ilith'nyekh live deep within the Forest of Baaz, and resemble large Fish-like creatures. They also seem to posess psychic powers that can shatter the minds of a Human who look upon their form. This, however, is not completely comfirmed, as the Ilith'nyekh have not been seen for hundreds of years. Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Species